Fenrir the Wolf Rider
by 10868letsgo
Summary: Orphaned. Enslaved. Warrior. A wolf. These are what will define to the lost child of Fenrir, the monstrous wolf and son of Loki. She find her moon within the son of Ragnar.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Vikings.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

' _Father?'_

' _Yes?'_

' _Tell us about mother again.'_

' _Heh, you know how your mother doesn't like telling you that story.'_

' _But, why? It's a good story.'_

' _Yes, it is, but your mother doesn't like it because she doesn't want you to be scared or look at her differently, son.'_

' _She's our mother and mother said a wolf is strong and not scared!'_

' _Ah, that is what she told me on our wedding night.'_

' _Hee-hee.'_

' _But if you want to hear her story, you must go to bed or else she'll eat me alive this time.' The father playfully growled and snarled at his son which the gleefully shrieked._

' _Well, it was years before I was born into this world. Your grandfather, my father; Ragnar wanted to sail to the west as he knew that in his heart that there are riches and people who look and think differently than us. It was an impossible dream they said. He is mad! They said, but to him. Oh no, Ragnar was determine to prove to everyone that he is the direct descendent of Odin that shall conquer the world in his name."_

' _What was mama called in their land?"_

' _She didn't have a name, but the most common name the Christian gave her was Francine in honor of this Saint of theirs name Francis. Francine, the she -wolf of Gubbio, but her true name was given by her true father, Fenrir. Like her father she cannot be truly tamed she prefers to live in the woods and live like wolf surrounding herself with packs of wolves herself.'_

' _What did Fenrir name mama?'_

' _Her true name is Jord means daughter of the Night. Jord Fenrirdóttir, daughter of Fenrir himself.'_

* * *

 _*Image of the full moon is bright and big by the camera size until it changes into a sun and context had said,_ _ **Lindisfarne Monastery**_

The screams of their home can be heard miles away. They are at the mercy of Northmen and not just any Northmen, Vikings!

The bell interrupted their morning prayers or life as they know it. Father Cuthbert ran to the monastery.

"They're here!" One of the monks shouted.

"Hell and its devils!"

"Lock the gates and stay inside all of you!" Father Cuthbert ordered.

Athelstan swiftly moved to get **her.**

A little girl no more than four is sitting in the middle of his room wearing her wolf pelt again and playfully pretended to be a wolf again. She has been having those dreams again. That she would become a wolf and ran into the forest free from man's world.

* * *

She was born when her mother seek sanctuary from a terrible storm. She was Chinese woman who had traveled far and wide, but her baby was due moments when she entered their monastery. After the whole night the storm had stopped when her child cries out alive and strong. Her mother had died before she could even hold her child or named her.

They had buried the mother in a proper grave and Athelstan raised her like daughter that he shall never have. It as if God has given him a child. His family that had died out by illness when he came there and he didn't know what to name her until he saw pack of wolves walked into the monastery's and his brothers and father Cuthbert.

Athelstan feared and silently prayed to God to have mercy of them. His sweet girl was whimpering until he saw their leader of the pack who was bigger than these regular wolves and pure white as snow. He didn't know why but he kneeled calmly and slowly to the ground for it to see the babe.

The white wolf looked down at the child and what seemed to be forever. It gave a powerful howl along with the other joined in as well. Athelstan was worried that she would cry, but she giggles and cooed at the song. He praised to God for his love and mercy.

Oddly, enough.

One of its fellow wolves dropped something from its mouth and he saw a black wolf pelt that is just as big as the white wolf or perhaps bigger.

He lifted up the child to the heavens as the sun had risen up for the morning and happily announced it to heaven; he knew what name this girl shall bear.

"Oh mighty, father! Pray for us!" he heard his brothers and father Cuthbert repeated "Pray for us." They signed a cross to themselves.

"Blessed for this child that you, Oh Lord! My God, you have gifted us in the name of your son, Jesus Christ! Her name from your saints shall be from Saint Francis. Her name is Francine, she-wolf of Gubbio! Amen!"

They praised and said, "Amen."

"Welcome to the world that God have bless you, Francine." He whispers as she looked into his eyes sleepy.

* * *

He can tell that this little had her Chinese from one of her parent, but the other is English or some other foreigner. She has brown hair instead of pure black like Chinese people had when he had seen few. And her brown eyes are hinted that there is some pure grass green in them that puzzled.

Before he could make more thoughts his mind was cut off from the commotion outside.

' _They're here!'_

"Come now, little one." He picked her up and wrapped her wolf pelt around her tightly. Francine whimpers a bit, but held him tightly. She was wrapped around herself wolf pelt by her father figure. Athelstan held her as he ran out of the room to hide themselves.

" _Oh lord, why must this happen to us? I don't care about myself, but please spare Francine. She is so young and her life as already begun."_

Athelstan whispered his prayer as he heard Francine whimpers more into his chest. Athelstan hushed her gently.

They hide themselves and heard them come in.

In the meantime, Ragnar, Leif and Erik were exploring further. They are shocked and surprised that the Chapel has it's riches that they have never seen before.

"Why leave such treasure unprotected?"

Leif asked, "I don't understand-is this some sort of spell?"

"It appears not." When Erik walked and gripped on of the candle holders.

"Maybe they thought their god can protect them." Ragnar told them.

Erik had gestured Jesus on the cross, "If this is their God. Then he's dead."

"Nailed to the cross," Leif agreed. "He cannot protect not alive. Not like Odin, Thor and Frey."

Francine sneezes which shocked her that she broke Athelstan promise to stay quiet and Athelstan held her tightly.

They all spun around and came closed to their hiding place.

Ragnar pulled Athelstan along with Francine.

"Please, don't kill us. Kill me if you must, but please spare her." Athelstan begged in their language that Ragnar heard him in surprised.

"You speak of our language." Ragnar asked to be sure. His gaze went to a child. A girl by the way he sees. She looked afraid, but determined to not let go of this monk.

"I have travelled. To spread the word of God. And to teach this miracle child if I have died, she will succeed me." Athelstan spoked to him.

Ragnar too the book from him while Athelstan held tighter to Francine. He examined thoroughly the book with intrigues and interest, but to his disappointment fill him that there is no treasure in the book. Ragnar also saw the little girl as he examined her closely. He has never seen this type in a person before.

He wonders does this child prove that she is further across west where people look like her. Athelstan holds her closely to him. Athelstan had fear that he will take her away or worse kill her. Ragnar notices a wolf pelt around the child and shines of pure black like no stains or dust on it.

He wonders.

"Of all the treasure in this room you protected the book and this child." Ragnar asked.

"Because without the word of God, there is only darkness. And this child is a true treasure from heaven. I wanted to share God through her." Athelstan answered as he kept Francine away from Ragnar.

Rollo entered the room. "There is nothing in the chapel and there are no women here. We have been everywhere."

"I believe they are priest to their God and their only women here are this priest child he is carrying." Ragnar answered. Rollo saw the little girl in a wolf pelt.

"Can I kill this one and take the girl?" Rollo asked as Athelstan back away from him holding tightly to the child.

"He worth more alive," Ragnar objected. "To sell him as a slave along with the girl she stays with him."

"We don't have enough boats for them." Rollo argued his brother. "We will just take the girl and kill the priest."

"I forbid it." Ragnar angrily told Rollo.

"How can you forbid it, little brother?" Rollo snarled. "We are equals."

"Does that really mean that much to you?" Ragnar asked again.

Rollo sneered and took his anger on the wooden cross. He chops it off in fury. Francine sniffs and cries a bit as Athelstan hushed her softly and rubbing her back.

"Take them." Ragnar had order.

The monks and warriors are walking across the seashore. Athelstan watches the monastery burned and smoke. Francine walked by his side and held his leg trying to keep up to him. She tugged on her wolf pelt tightly refusing to let go.

She stuck by Athelstan side being tied around her waist attached to the monks.

She heard something in the wind. Athelstan heard it too. The monks including the warriors saw over the hills. The wolves are howling in sorrows.

AAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLL!

Francine teared up a bit. She knew. It was meant as a farewell to her. The wolves knew that she was taken and would never see her home again.

* * *

Three days Later…

The ship is sailing calmly. Francine never knew starvation meant. But now she understands it. It can't be help as a growing child of four years old, she needs to be fed more than the ever. She knew that her father figure, Athelstan is giving her more his shares of bread. Despite her silent protest, he told her that he promised to God that she have to be strong.

And that man who giggles a lot had looked at her funny like he was staring at her seriously. She doesn't want to know as she cuddles closer to Athelstan.

Ragnar looked up to the sun, smiling as he has accomplished his lifelong dream.

"What is your name?" Ragnar asked him.

"Athelstan."

"I am Ragnar Lothbrok." Ragnar said to Athelstan.

Ragnar nodded and looked at the little girl.

"And you little one?"

Francine shyly went closer to Athelstan and did not answer. She doesn't know what he is saying in his language.

"Her name is Francine. She doesn't know your language yet. She is only four after all." Athelstan looked at his little girl that he raised fondly.

Ragnar looked at both the girl and the monk.

He is curious.

"Is she your blood?"

Athelstan chuckles a bit and shakes his head.

"No, her mother came to our monastery four years ago. It was raining and she was pregnant with Francine. Her mother was what we call Chinese from far off east. She never mentions anything at all or was she ever married. One night she was in labor and she had a fever, but he our doctor had to cut opened her stomach to get her daughter out. We did and Francine is alive, but her mother didn't make it. We buried her and raised Francine as our little child."

Athelstan smiled as he remembers that little infant girl full of life and energy. Ragnar knew that feeling. He felt that way with his children being born.

And Chinese? He never heard such a word. Now there is a chance that there are more people and places to go.

"What as that place called?" Ragnar asked.

"Lindisfarne," Athelstan answered.

"England?" Ragnar questioned.

Athelstan nodded and told him.

"It has been foretold that divine punishment would fall upon god's chosen people. And that is why Francine and I are here."

"No," Ragnar objected. "You are both here because I spared your life."

They reach for their home.

Men cheered at the sight of their home.

Ragnar went to his brother and said, "We did it, brother! We did it."

"Yes, we did it," Rollo said, but not sure about the outcome. "Let's just hope the Earl sees it that way."

Ragnar signed but nodded in agreement.

* * *

The boat is lay on the pier as the crew is overwhelmed by the crowd of cheering people and thanking Ragnar for returning with riches and proof that West does exist.

Francine is beside Athelstan along with other monks tied by the sidelines.

Knut the Earl's Half-brother called out to him.

"I came here to bring message of Earl Haraldson. He wants you to come to the great hall."

Ragnar explained to Earl Haraldson about the event from the Monastery such as the treasure they have taken and the priest were like babies.

He even dragged Athelstan along with Francine. She looked at them like she defiant to them. She put up a blank face, but deep down she is scared.

She doesn't what they are saying, but she prays to God that she won't be separated from Athelstan.

"I will take the priest and the girl. For my slaves." Ragnar announced it.

Siggy laughed at such of request and earl had said, "Granted."

Ragnar loosen the rope, but gave the priest stuff to carry. Francine continues to stick by his side like glue. She looked around and never seen other children before.

Athelstan whispered that they belonged to him now. She wasn't what that mean, but hopefully she understands it when she is older.

They went to what appeared to be a farm.

Gydia Ragnar's daughter was doing her chores. Ragnar tied the rope to the post on the fence. Francine saw Ragnar sneaked onto his daughter and laughs as they hugged one another.

"Father!"

Largertha and Bjorn enter as he hugged his son and kissed his wife. Francine scrunched her face gave a silent ew.

Athelstan laughed a bit as he petted her head.

"So where is the grand treasure that you wanted to show us?" Largertha teased her husband.

"The earl took it," Ragnar grumbled. "But it was there."

"I don't believe you," Largertha teased him.

"You ought to believe me now," he pointed to them at the fence. "This there is a priest from a temple we got from and that is a little girl that she is called Chinese by the people."

Largertha looks intrigue and couldn't helped but saw a cute little girl standing next to a priest. She also, notices her wolf pelt that looks too big for her.

"What is that wolf pelt?" She asked as he shrugged.

"I did not know. Priest said that it was a gift for her." Ragnar told his wife and added. "He speaks our language and the girl well. She is four but she'll learn."

"What is wrong with your hair?" Bjorn asked.

"When we become monks, they cut out our hair. It marks us." Athelstan told them. Francine looked at them strangely, but hasn't said a word.

'What's wrong with her? Does she not speak?" Bjorn looked at her and not sure what to say.

"No, Francine does speak, but doesn't know any languages yet. She will grow to you. Just needed more time with her." Athelstan told the children.

In the meantime, Gydia asked, "If you are a priest, which God you like?"

"There is only one God." Athelstan was puzzled and hopes their beliefs would not confuse Francine. That night he heard Ragnar and Largertha made love as the girl slept through that. Athelstan knew that he must keep this child safe. He prays to God that Francine lives for a long time.

What he hasn't realized was howling in the wind that wolves in this land have welcomed their new pack member.

In the mountain the legends and Gods are telling a truth. Within the cave of the mountain, there is a monster hidden there.

A big black wolf is huge as a mountain snarling and growling at the chains it bounded him. He knew that she is here. He releases a deadly howl that told everyone that his pup is here.

AAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLL!

* * *

 **Ok, give me reviews and tell me what you think?**

 **Jord Fenrirdóttir looks like 48462ed370f94ddad80c9c15a6dcf9ee-hanfu-ulzzang. So, yes she is Chinese and part Norsemen.**

 **JORD**

 **ORIGIN**

 **Norse: Daughter of Night**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Vikings.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

The next morning, Francine and Athelstan had awakened up. Ragnar quickly put to work for them. Athelstan folded up her wolf pelt and places them where they sleep and he took her hand as they get to work.

Francine seemed to be learning few words, but not all that great. It's a never ending work and Francine can't do heavy stuff like lifting and all that, but she plants on the soils and that was pretty much it. They have given a break at noon and have a portion of fish soup.

Francine drinks it quickly and not felt of burn in her throat and mouth which surprises Ragnar. Athelstan explains that she can be hungry as a wolf and not felt burnt from it. His son tried to do the same as she did, but burn his mouth and tongue. That prompts laughter around the table.

That evening, Francine is drowsy and ready to pass out. She never had thought working on a farm like that is hard, but at the monastery they often said that she must study on her books and writing and playing like a healthy child should.

Ragnar pour a drink of Ale, but Athelstan insisted that Francine is too young and should not be drinking. So, Ragnar gave her water instead.

"We don't like those in the house to go hungry and thirsty," All three drink from their cups.

"Now tell me about England," He demanded. "Has it only one king?"

"No there are four kingdoms and four kings," Athelstan told Ragnar. "You landed in the kingdom of Northumbria. The king of Northumbria is called, Aelle. He is a good king. A powerful king."

"If he is so powerful, why did his soldiers not protect your temple?" Ragnar wanted to know.

"Before you came, there was no need of it." Athelstan surprised tone. "We lived in peace."

"I would like to learn some words in your languages," Ragnar asked and he added. "That way I can help your child to speak ours more."

Days became weeks and weeks became months. Francine and Athelstan had gotten used to the routine and it's becoming part of their everyday lives.

In Kattegat, he has taken Athelstan, but not Francine because she caught a cold and needs plenty of bed rest. Largertha is taking care of her. In town, Ragnar notices that people are being agitated and fearful. There are some carrying swords and shields and more guards are alerted.

"Excuse me, but what is going on here?" Ragnar asked the Fishermen wife.

"You haven't heard." She looked surprised. Both men shake their heads no.

"Lately, there's been wolves coming around and more are attacking our sheep flocks, chickens and even taken our things. Such as clothing, boots and I saw one even took a dagger in its mouth. Earl had decreed to remain in doors before sunset and not come out. Also, the roads are dangerous now because they getting more and more pack of them. The other village and villagers are having the same problem too."

Fishermen's wife quickly walked away and went to her home.

Ragnar and Athelstan looked were the fishermen's wife door had closed shut behind her. They entered the great hall. The Earl is inventory the treasure among the warriors the treasure that his crew and himself gotten from west. That was meant to be they're shares!

Earl seemed upset because you want to know why. One of the wolves came in packs and taken a golden necklace from his daughter. One jumped onto his daughter and rips a necklace off of her neck and ran away with the rest of the packs. Two wolves had been killed and died, but seven escape the Earl.

When Ragnar heard about it from one of the stewards, he tried his best to laugh and smile about it. He wonders if the Gods did this for Ragnar or perhaps they wanted to laugh about it themselves.

They are making a deal which Athelstan trying to tell Ragnar that he was lying, but he swear to God that he didn't think he would be raiding those towns.

"Run if you want," Ragnar told him when he cut the ropes off of his neck, but Athelstan chooses not to because he needs to go back to his little girl.

They went back to the farm.

"I have permission by the Earl to raid again," Ragnar announce it. "I want to leave as soon as possible."

"And how soon?" Largertha questioned her husband.

"Tomorrow."

Before anymore to ask they heard the wolves.

AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLL.

They all stood quiet and calmly listen to them. That sounded like they are coming closer to the farm, but no attacks so far.

Athelstan quickly went to check on Francine and felt her forehead. She seems okay and getting better as he looked the crack of the growling sounds and movement that he quickly pulled away from there.

He checks it again.

He let out a sighed as it seemed to be gone.

Athelstan came back to the table. He assured to everyone that Francine is fine.

Largertha tell it to Ragnar, "Then we will make a sacrifice to Thor, so he may grant you safe passage."

"Are you not coming?" Ragnar smiled.

"But the farm and the children, you have just heard a wolf here." Largertha told Ragnar. She knew that a farm life can be hard to protect since wolves love to stop and find animals they could take.

"Bjorn is too young, although he can help on the farm." Ragnar smiled.

"But who is in charge?" Bjorn asked.

"I will leave the priest with the key," Ragnar decided. "He is a responsible man."

"Father! You can't place a slave above me!" Bjorn shouted in anger. "I'm your son!"

"I don't regard him a slaves." Ragnar said, "What do think, Gydia?"

"I don't mind. I like the priest. "Gydia said.

"Then it is decided." Ragnar announced as he left the table.

Largertha looked straight into Athelstan eyes. "If any harm befalls my children, I will tear the lungs out of your body priest."

* * *

Largertha and Ragnar left the next day and life on the farm seems quiet. Francine must remain in bed to make sure the cold is completely gone.

She has been hearing wolves howling many nights already. She doesn't know why, but they seemed to want something. She heard from Athelstan that wolves came into the towns boldly and taking stuff which is odd because wolves are tend to avoid humans and move on to find animals to hunt.

One can wonder what more could they want?

What she doesn't know is that Athelstan is thinking the same thing.

Athelstan saw few wolves standing the over side of the rivers looking and gazing where Francine is there at the hut. He wasn't sure, but he fears that they might hurt her. These are not the same wolves from back home, but northmen wolves and he doesn't want to find out.

He is having hard time with Ragnar son, Bjorn since he seemed like an upset boy, but at least he finds Gydia a good child.

Bjorn came inside the hut, but he is curious that little girl is awake or still asleep since she did eat her medicine.

He saw Francine sleeping calmly. Bjorn just wanted to see the wolf pelt closer, so like every curious boy he is he found it folded gently with care. Amazed as he thought when he gazed the beauty of it. This wolf was huge back in the priest homeland.

He wonders did one of the stories like Fenrir children breed with the wolves or are they descendent of Hati ('hate') and Skoll.

He looked at the face of it.

A flash on his eyes the wolf is growling and snarling at him. The black wolf attacked him. He freaked out with a gasp and drops the pelt in fear.

Bjorn fallen on his butt to the floor and breathing heavily. He looked around and there is nothing. Just Francine sleepy and everything looks like they stay the way it is. Bjorn looked at the wolf pelt in fear. Was that the vison that the Gods had given him?

He quickly went out and left the room.

Since then Bjorn is afraid of that wolf pelt and the girl wearing. He wonders can she turn into a wolf in that pelt. Was that the vison the Gods trying to tell him?

Ragnar came home with victory in his hands. He raided successfully, Largertha had killed Knut for trying rape an innocent and defend herself before he could do that to her. Ragnar is innocent at trial thanks to Largertha, but mostly to his brother Rollo.

He brought the crew to celebrate it.

His newfound freedom.

Francine was observing and looking around. There are so many people and they seemed to take on calling her wolf girl because she is wearing her pelt.

"To Ragnar! To Freedom!" Leif shouted as raised his cup.

"No," Ragnar objected. "To Friends and freedom!"

"But you will never be free of us!" Arne laughed.

The whole laughter came into the room. Bjorn looked drunk and ready to pass out because he drank too much Ale. Gydia is sober, but getting tired.

Francine seemed happy and never thought that Ragnar would be put to trial. She is glad that nothing bad happened to him and the family.

The door cracked opened fast and several men came.

"Ragnar Lodbrok?" one of the men asked.

"I am unarmed," Ragnar said standing. "Get the children." He instructed Largertha.

Largertha tried to step aside, nearly hit by one of the men. The friends of Ragnar attack the intruders and warriors had gone and killed all intruders.

The next morning, they put bodies of the intruders into the river. Ragnar also, saw the wolves standing the other side of the river in the forest. They watched and saw the humans put the dead into the rivers.

One grey wolf with golden eyes is bigger than the regular ones. It huffs at him like a scoff, but all wolves quickly turned at what is in front of them and quietly looked and gave a soft whine. Ragnar turned and saw what they were looking at. It is Francine wearing her wolf pelt.

Ragnar felt a chill in his bones. Francine looked like a proud alpha and she was not scared, but acts like they were her family.

"Francine," He called to and the girl was startled and looked at Ragnar. He kneeled down and looked straight into her eyes.

"How would you like to go on a spiritual quest with me?"

"Yes."

Ragnar was done chopping wood in anger that made Bjorn scared by his action. Ragnar brought his woolen blanket and taken Francine with her she is covering herself with wolf pelt. Ragnar had sat himself down and Francine follows his example. They both just stare at the ocean.

"What is Ragnar doing, sitting on hill?" Athelstan said at dinner.

Ragnar is preparing himself for battle.

Francine is connecting with the earth where the wolves prowling around the world. Behind the two is the whole army of them. They are logging around, sitting and watching her. The wolves are honoring her with their presence since after all she is her father's pup.

* * *

The following morning, Ragnar and Athelstan came home from fishing. Ragnar lay on his bed as Athelstan cleans the fish.

Francine is learning how to write and read their languages.

You be amazed that she isn't alone. Two wolves are laying and curled around her. Ever since that day, the wolves are being natural animals around the farm. As long as they don't eat the farm animals. It gave Largertha upsets and fearful of the children that could be harm by them. But Ragnar assured the family that it seem that they follow them home.

They seemed to obey only Francine. Like she simply said go on hunting or don't eat the people. They were like pets that enjoy being petted and starched belly's while wagging their tails.

Ragnar made a joke that now he has an army to overthrow the Earl.

"May I ask you something?" Athelstan asked.

"What is it?"

"Am I still your slave?"

"Doesn't it matter?" Ragnar said.

"It matters because I noticed that in your world slaves are treated worse than dogs," Athelstan explained.

"Do I treat you like a dog?" Ragnar retorted the question. Both wolves whine and looked up from laying their heads when they looked at Ragnar.

Ragnar looked at them, "Not you two." That seems to settle a misunderstanding as they lay their heads back down.

"That's not my point," Athelstan told him. "Legally, you could have beaten me to death…a man can rape a female slaves." Oh that was what he was worried, Ragnar thought as he looked at Francine reading while petting the wolves. True, but now she is well guard because the wolves will raise her as one of their own to bite off a man's crotch and ear.

The proper terms being raised by wolves seemed to fit her perfectly.

"It is true, that we distinguish between those we captured in battle and our free men and women," Ragnar admitted. "It's just the way it is. And why do you say, 'your world'? You live here now. And you never tried to escape."

"I think less of escaping less every day-even if I could Francine wouldn't survive out there alone," Athelstan said, "But I would like to be free man again and Francine can be a free woman."

Ragnar said nothing.

Athelstan said, "What are you preparing for?"

"What do you mean?" Ragnar questioned.

"I've watched you," Athelstan told him, "You have made yourself very strong."

"Not strong enough," Ragnar rebuked him.

"What do the Gods say?"

"What do you know about our gods-priest?" Ragnar shot back, "Now finish the fish in _silence!_ "

Francine looked both at Ragnar and Athelstan with concern frown.

' _Being grownups is confusing.'_ That is her thought about them.

* * *

The following day is slow. Ragnar is out hunting and trying to get a deer for dinner. Athelstan and Largertha are getting ready for lunch. Gydia is teaching Francine on tending the goats. Bjorn is helping the old man on fishing nets.

You probably wondering where the wolves are lately; they all left the farm and no sight of them either to hunt or gathering more grounds for them to make a den.

Francine isn't worried, but she wished that she can be a wolf just for one day.

Her ear had pick up something like a swooshing sound, she stop and cautiously walked to see what that noise is.

"What is it?" Gydia asked.

An arrow swooshed passed her and pinned at the wood.

Gydia screamed and grabbed Francine's hand and they ran out of there.

They are being attacked! Earl Haraldson has gone mad! He is fearful of Ragnar because of what the seer foretold him. The seer had told him.

 _Earl Haralson: Do the gods speak?_

 _The Seer: Ah, they never stop!_

 _Earl Haraldson: The gods have always been favorable to me._

 _The Seer: They allowed your sons to die._

 _Earl Haraldson: Do the gods really exist?_

 _The Seer just laughs._

 _The seer: Fenrir daughter is living there._

 _The earl stands quiet._

 _The seer: Fenrir chains is breaking and when he does, the girl will be keeper of the forest law,_

 _protector of creatures great and small,_

 _became earl of the forest._

Earl Haraldson wonders if that girl is the daughter of Fenrir, the monstrous beast that killed the king of the gods. The riders charged forward; men, women and children alike are running for their lives.

Largertha grab the children and Athelstan are preparing for the outcome if the Earl decided on killing them. Athelstan is carrying Francine while she taken her wolf pelt.

It was a surprise attacked on them; the Earl has truly lost his mind!

Ragnar came in their door, wounded, but still standing strong.

"You're hurt." That was the first thing his wife said to him.

Ragnar said, "It is time to go." There is the hidden door below them. It's a secret tunnel they all went down then despite Bjorn protest that he doesn't want to leave his father.

They continue down the tunnels and went into the woods. Largertha thought to herself that maybe those wolves could have stayed to defend their homes. Francine looked around and shivers in fear while be held by Athelstan consoling her.

At the beach, Largertha and the children are in the boat while Athelstan pushed it to the waters. Francine hopes that Ragnar is okay. Largertha told her to lie on the boat flat so that no one could see them.

"Father!" Gydia shouted as they made their escape and saw Ragnar fallen from the cliff and splash into the waters.

Athelstan jumps in and swam to save him.

He carried themselves into the boat and Ragnar body is lifeless.

Athelstan rowed the boat while Largertha and Gydia are trying to save him. Francine ran after Bjorn to Floki's hut.

"FLOKI!" Bjorn shouted.

Francine called out as well, "Floki!"

The door opened and out comes a naked woman that Francine gaped at the sight. Bjorn covers her eyes because she is too young to understand.

"Who are you?" the naked woman questioned.

"I must speak to Floki," Bjorn continued, "Is he here?"

"Helga- who is it?" Floki came out with only pants on and no shirt.

"My father. He is dying, "Bjorn told him and that is Floki needed to know.

"Helga, get the garlic and sage! We will make paste to heal his wound," Floki announced, "But first we have to clean them-and the only way to clean them is fire."

What madness did they bring Ragnar for?

* * *

 **Well, that is chapter 2 finished! By the way the wolf that stolen the necklace are here:**

 **Wolf Heart Pendant Necklace looks like My-shape-Celtics-Spirit-Wolf-Pendant-Necklace-Couple-Heart-Necklaces-Love-gift-Norse-Vikings-Wolf-Head_85382411-4386-401e-9d04-7cd2cdf85182_400x**

 **It's attached with GOLD SARAH COV Necklace, 3 Strand Gold Metal Bead Necklace Stunning Vintage Gold Tone Sarah Cov Jewelry, Vintage Metal Bead Necklace looks like il_570xN.1449343511_hban**

 **Okay we're good! Next time, Ragnar lives, Earl challenges Ragnar, he became the New Earl and Fenrir has broken off his chains!**


End file.
